Heavenly Morning
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: Ichigo and Uryu have a pleasent morning after going over a pros and cons list of Ichigo moving out of his fathers house.   Yaoi. MalexMale. TeenxTeen. If you don't like, don't read. If you do like, please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

Authors Note: I wrote this awhile ago, sometime in October.

Heavenly morning

Chapter one: _Pros and Cons_

Ichigo Kurosaki was like every other average teenager, that is if one excluded the fact that he was a substitute Soul Reaper and hallow, and ran around with a giant sword killing monsters. Besides being a half spirit being he was your typical teen. He went to school, got average grades, spent time with friends, and like all teenagers couldn't wait to move into his own place.

The orange top sat at his desk in his pajamas going over a pros and cons list, preparing himself to approach his father with the idea of him moving. There were a lot of pros and cons and he'd gone over them at least a half dozen times. He tapped the end of his pen to his bottom lip as his dark brown eyes scanned his list, which was more of a mess of scribbles. He was drawn from his thinking as a hand gripped his shoulder. He glanced to the side as the owner of the hand leaned over his shoulder. "Uryu." He acknowledged as the Quincy leaned over him to inspect his paper.

Uryu took his Soul Reaper's paper and glanced over it. His brows furrowed as he released Ichigo's shoulder to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You call this a pros and cons list?" He asked glancing side long towards the red head who jerked and shot him a glare.

"What does that mean!"

It almost made him smile, whenever Ichigo got all defensive and loud, almost.

"You can't even call this a list! There is absolutely no structure to speak of. I mean, look, you've got two pros over here than a con and another pro down in that corner and…" Uryu blinked eyeing the paper closer. "What is that? Ichigo, why did you draw a penis and tentacles in the far right corner?"

"WHAT?" The red head snatched the list from him and looked before pointing at it, his embarrassment and irritation evident. "THAT'S A DUCK YOU DUMBASS!"

"THAT'S A DUCK! He cleared his throat and set the paper down. "Well, this will definitely need to be re-written before you take it to your father."

Ichigo starred at the paper, ears burning. He was used to being teased, mocked and ridiculed by the other boy, but mistaking his duck for a dick was simply horrible. He glanced over at the other boy who'd begun re-writing the pros and cons list. _I know he didn't mean anything by his comment but, why does it bother me so much? Have I really gotten so soft around him? _"Hey Uryu, why are you up? It's still really early."

"Hmn?" Uryu glanced over. "The scratching of the pen on the paper and all the tapping noises woke me." He looked back at the list and smiled. "All done. Now you can show your father whenever you want."

Ichigo nodded before standing. He yawned, and walked passed the shorter boy.

"Why don't we get some more sleep?" He suggested, crossing to his bed and flopping down. Uryu must have agreed for he crawled onto the bed beside him a few moments later.

Once the two boys were comfortably tucked back in bed, facing each other silence descended upon the room. It remained so for a number of minutes when Uryu decided to ask. "Hey Ichigo, where did you say Rukia and Kon were?"

The dandelion yawned before closing his eyes, snuggling his face against his pillow.

"Spent the night at Orihime's." He mumbled quietly as his mind began to lag and sleep began to claim him.

Uryu spent the next half-hour just watching the other boy sleep. He couldn't believe he was in Ichigo's house, let alone his bed of his own free will. When did things change? When did he stop hating the Soul Reaper? When did his hate turn to friendly fondness? And when did his friendly fondness turn to affection for that matter? He didn't understand it. Couldn't understand it. For the longest time he'd been infatuated with their friend Orihime but he'd never said anything. And not to long ago she started dating Chad, which in away was understandable, Chad could stabilize her crazy. After that he'd stopped looking. What was the point? And then he noticed Ichigo, REALLY noticed Ichigo. For awhile he thought it was just because Ichigo had orange hair like Orihime, but after awhile he realized that wasn't it. _Why did you make me fall for you?_ Weary and exhausted the young Quincy closed his eyes and rolled over, welcoming slumber with open arms.

A little while later, though it felt like hours Uryu's eyes fluttered open and his senses gradually returned to him. He sighed contently as he felt the other boy shift and cuddle closer to him. So, Ichigo was still asleep. The black haired boy wiggled, managing to roll over without waking the red head. _Jeeze this guy sleeps like a rock, wonder how he manages to stop his dad's morning assaults._ He wondered, blinking when the other boy scooted even closer, groaning in his sleep due to effort. Their legs entwined and Ichigo clung to Uryu's night shirt in his sleep. Uryu thought it was kind of cute. He'd never seen such a peacefully content look on Ichigo's face while he was awake, it was quite a lovely expression.

Ichigo hummed in his sleep as he gradually began to wake up, dark brown eyes fluttering open and an expressionless daze befell him as his mind had yet to catch up with his body. His eyes met Uryu's and he smiled. "Mornin'"

"You sound like a country hick when you slur like that"

Ichigo frowned, but the effect was lost due to a yawn escaping him. Uryu smiled like the ass he was.

"Don't be a rude jerk, your in my bed so show some manners."

"Oh like yawning in someone's face is polite."

"Must you argue this early in the morning?"

"Fine, morning."

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around the thinner boy. He'd been dating the quincy for nearly a year and they'd managed to not kill each other. That must have been a good sign that they would last. At least he hoped they'd last.

"That's better."

Uryu smiled and wrapped his own arms around the other boy pulling their bodies closer, but not quite close enough so they were touching. "You know Uryu, you really ought to think about getting contact lenses, you really look nice without your glasses."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"What, you don't like the sheik glasses look?"

"I didn't say that."

He scooted closer, pulling their bodies together till they were flush against each other.

Uryu's eyes fluttered closed as the red heads lips captured his. He tilted his head slightly as their lips meshed and parted slightly, their tongues snaking towards the others till they were exploring each others mouths, tongues sliding together. Both boys let out soft sighs as their bodies shifted together causing their crotches to rub together, semi-hard erections rubbing together. They both began shifting together, their members stiffening causing them to swallow each others moans and groans. Uryu choked back a whimper as Ichigo's thigh slid between his legs and pressed up against his testicles. "Sshhh, keep your voice down." Ichigo whispered before latching onto the others neck. Uryu whimpered.

"Than stop teasing me." He replied before capturing the red heads lips, their tongues sliding against each other. They continued kissing in order to keep their voices down.

Ichigo slid a hand down between their bodies, pushing down the hem of his baggy gray sweat pants and Uryu's blue pajama bottoms, their heated, sticky lengths brushing against each other causing their muscles to stiffen and their skin to prickle. They both moaned and whimpered as Ichigo wrapped a hand around their members, pressing them together at the base, moving his hand up and down in quick little jerks. Soon Uryu's hand joined the intamate massage, gripping the heads of their swollen member, rubbing and palming causing them both to groan, moan and twitch. _Hmn, ugh, it feels so good. Aaah, I-Ichigo, you're hands are so calloused… I love it… hmn. _Ichigo broke their kiss, chest heaving as he panted, sweat glistening on his brow. He could tell Uryu was close to cumming cause his eyes were screwed shut and he was gasping for breath. He could feel his own climax closing in on him as well. "Uryu." He breathed, his pace quickening.

Their erratic breath mixed, heating their flushed lips as they starred into each others eyes. They both gasped as orgasm hit them both simultaneously. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he rocked against the black haired boy, squirting his seed till exhaustion overcame him and he went limp. He sighed as his hand was gently grabbed. Uryu smiled, entwining their sticky fingers feeling very lethargic. "That felt great. If only all mornings were like this one."

The red head chuckled, eyes gazing slightly down at him.

"Aren't all mornings?"

Uryu rolled his eyes and squeezed the substitute Soul Reaper hand.

"Well, I meant specifically."

Ichigo sighed pulling the Quincy to him, holding him close.

"Pro: Can have mornings alone with Uryu Ishida." He smiled when a chuckle tickled his collar bone. _If all mornings were like this, Uryu in my arms, than everything would be perfect. _


End file.
